Deshaan Quests
The following are quests for Deshaan in . Befor the One Tamriel update, the area was a level 15–24 area for Ebonheart Pact players, Veteran Rank 2 for Aldmeri Dominion players, and Veteran Rank 7 for Daggerfall Covenant players. Quests *Bad Medicine: Investigate the Llodos Plague spreading through the Serk. *Proprietary Formula: Acquire samples of the Maulborn Curative for Nilyne Hlor. *Race For the Cure: Help Nilyne Hlor develop a potion to slow the spread of the Llodos Plague. *Intruders in Deshaan: Investigate the presence of Orcs in Malaks Maw. *Challenge the Tide: Dishonor the Oathbound by burning their banners. *Ritual of Anguish: Save Dunmer spirits from an Orc necromancer. *The Naked Nord: Help a naked Nord deal with a witch. *The Llodos Plague: Take word of the plague to Narsis. *For Their Own Protection: Look into the disappearances in Narsis. *Unwanted Guests: Discover what the Maulborn plan for Narsis. *Fighting Back: Find out where Minister Ralden is being held. *A Timely Matter: Help Maldras rescue the villagers in Narsis. *Ratting Them Out: Ensure Maldras and his friends won't cause trouble during the rescue. *Hiding in Plain Sight: Rescue Minister Ralden from the Maulborn. *Honor Bound: Help the Muth Gnaar monks deal with an Ashlander attack. *Burning Revenge: Burn the Ashlanders' supplies to avenge a murdered father. *The Medallions of Saint Veloth: Recover medallions from plague Husks. *You Have to Break a Few: Deliver Kwama eggs to a fallen Dunmer's mother. *Tracking the Plague: Discuss the information you recovered from the Maulborn camp with Naryu. *Death Trap: Locate a missing Hlaalu scouting party in Obsidian Gorge. *Payback: Destroy the Maulborn wards protecting them from the Llodos Plague. *Plague Bringer: Kill the Maulborn Alchemist responsible for creating the plague. *Nothing Left to Waste: Recover the slain merchants items from their camp. *Mechanical Murder: Investigate a caravan massacre near Mournhold. *Dissonant Commands: Collect Dwemer resonators and destroy repair stations in Mzithumz. *That Which Matters Most: Recover cargo from House Dres raiders. *The Dungeon Delvers: Assist the Vanos siblings explore Bthanual. *The Light Fantastic: Help Kireth Vanos unlock the massive door within Bthanual. *Message to Mournhold: Inform the Ordinators that the Maulborn have been driven out of Obsidian Gorge. *A Favor Returned: Speak with Registrar Riivel in Mournhold. *Cultural Exchange: Help the Expedition for Nord Cultural Exchange in Mournhold. *The Mournhold Underground: Investigate the Dres farmhouse on the outskirts of the city. *Vengeance of the Oppressed: Help an Argonian family avenge themselves on their former slavers. *Trade Negotiations: Find out what happened to Raston Vendil in the Vale of the Ghost Snake. *The Trial of the Ghost Snake: Undertake the Trial to determine Raston's fate. *Remembering Risa: Deliver a dead Dunmer's amulet to her mother in Tal'Deic Fortress. *The Seal of Three: Help secure the Tribunal Temple from Maulborn and Daedra. *Chasing the Magistrix: Pursue Magistrix Vox to Selfora. *A Service for the Dead: Deliver a dead Dunmer's amulet to his retainer in Tal'Deic Fortress. *By Invitation Only: Acquire an invitation to Shad Astula. *School Daze: Assist 3 new initiates to Shad Astula. *Vision Quest: Investigate the library at Shad Astula. *Search and Rescue: Find plants for Edrasa to help deal with the fumes from Deepcrag Den. *Carving Cuttle: Harvest Kwama cuttle for Orona. *Mournhold Market Misery: Deliver a letter to Mournhold for Blivisi Beleth. *Restless Spirits: Escort Elynisi to the Selfora Inn. *Rescue and Revenge: Rescue villagers trapped in Selfora by magical fires. *Supply Run: Search for medical supplies in Selfora. *A Fair Warning: Find Daedric artifacts in Knife Ear Grotto. *A Saint Asunder: Restore the Shrine of Saint Veloth. *The Wounds in the World: Close Daedric portals at the Shrine. *Bad Soldiers: Deal with the Sentinels who have been intimidating their subordinates. *The Soldier's Alibi: Rescue Sarvyn from the Maulborn. *Rules and Regulations: Discover why General Gavryn Redoran is acting erratically. *What Lies Beneath: Search the crypts beneath Tal'Deic Fortress for Retainer Durel. *The Saving of Silent Mire: Help rescue Argonians and save the village. *Cold-Blooded Vengeance: Help Azeenus get revenge on the Khajiiti pirates. *Strange Guard Beasts: Help Churasu turn giant wasps into a weapon against the Khajiiti pirates. *Healing Hearts: Deliver the Daedra Hearts to Healer Dalen in Eidolon's Hollow. *Into the Mouth of Madness: Head to Eidonlon's Hollow to confront the Maulborn. *Motive for Heresy: Learn why Vox turned against the Tribunal. *The Judgment of Veloth: Confront Magistrix Vox. *Onward to Shadowfen: Head to Shadowfen and speak to Vicecanon Hrondar. Category:Online: Quests Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Deshaan Quests Category:Online: Lists